


Catching UP

by Kiki242



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to different obligations and responsibilities, Barry and Laurel haven't seen much of each other as of late. Barry decides to pay his friend a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching UP

Laurel turned around in alert at the whooshing sound behind her, her body on alert. She was currently sitting on the ledge of one of the buildings in the Glades after a night of vigilante work, still clad in her BC suit. She turned to none other than the Flash standing behind her, smiling brightly at her. She returned the smile in full, getting of the ledge and on to her feet, “Barry”, she said in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

            He shrugged a shoulder still smiling, “I was in the area and figured that I would visit my favorite little birdie”,

            Laurel rolled her eyes at his little nickname for her, “you were just so many miles away from Central City? And how did you find me?”

            “Alright, I came all this way to see you,” he admitted, “I went to your apartment but you weren’t there. But Helena was and she told me that you liked to hang out in the Glades after a night’s work. I just ran everywhere until I found you”,

            Laurel walked over to him and she was about a foot away from him, “and you wanted to see me because?’ she asked with a tilt of her head, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

            He sighed, and pushed his mask off his face,” I miss you. We haven’t seen much of each other since you started running with the Birds. You hardly ever get any League missions anymore,” he said with sad, puppy dog eyes.

            Laurel sobered at his words and looked at him softly, “I’ve missed you as well. I would love to go a on a mission with you again but sometimes Babs has us running all over the planet. On top of my job and training, I’m spread pretty thin”,

            “Well, you’re free now, we could do something together now”, he said hopefully.

            Laurel gave him a smirk and agreed, “Okay, but I need to go home-“she was cut off by Barry speeding off in the midst of her sentence. He came back seconds later, wearing street clothes, and carrying what looked like a pair of her clothes. He grinned at the look on her face and handed her the clothing.

            She took them, shaking her head, “you raided my closet?’

            Barry chuckled, “nope, Helena hand them out already when I got there”,

Laurel smiled at that and looked at the clothes Barry brought her. She was going to change right there until she realized that she had company. She looked at Barry expectantly who looked back at her innocently. She raised a single eyebrow at him, “turn around, Allen”, he smiled at her cheekily and did as she said. “No peaking”, she said sternly, causing him to laugh softly.

            He heard the ruffle of clothing and couldn’t help but blush. It hadn’t really hit him the she would be _undressing_ in his presence until he heard the zipper of her jacket. Feeling his embarrassment rise, Barry took of sprinting. He figured that he would run around aimlessly until she was dressed. The picture of her undressing came to the forefront of his mind, he couldn’t help but think about getting a glimpse of what that suit clung so tightly to. He blushed at his thoughts and shook them off.

            He had those types of thoughts about Laurel for a while now.  He could admit to himself that he had feelings for her but that was something she would never ever find out. He highly doubted that she felt even remotely anything beyond friendship for him. Laurel was beyond out of his league. He sighed at his thoughts as he continued to run around the city.

            After a few minutes, he figured that he would head back to her. When he got back to her, he stopped directly in front of her to see Laurel pulling down her shirt, getting a glimpse of her toned stomach, “like what you see?’ she said teasingly, observing where his eyes were riveting. Barry looked up to her face and blushed at getting caught staring. He mumbled a sorry, which she brushed off, “you’re a pure gentleman, Barry. You didn’t peak while I was undressed and some guys would, like Hal”,

            He laughed softly at her words and nodded his head in agreement. Hal most certainly would have taken a peak at her. He heard and felt his stomach grumble. Laurel had heard it as well, “hungry as always. I guess we could grab a bite to eat. Where to?’ Barry smiled at her words and picked her up in his arms using his super speed, taking her off guard. Laurel gasped in surprise as she was pulled against Barry’s hard body. Before she knew what was happening, they were sprinting off as she held on to him for dear life. Within the blink of an eye, they arrived to their destination, Big Belly Burger.

 Barry released her and she looked up at him in exasperation, “you know I hate it when you do that and my suit is still back there”,

            Barry waved his hand at her words, “I’ll get it”, once again, he disappeared within the blink of an eye and was back within the same time, empty handed, “It’s at your place’, he said at the look on her face.

            “It’s a wonder that you haven’t been caught, yet. Speeding around like that”, she said with a shake of her head.

            “I’m too fast for the human eye”, he said with a smirk. Laurel rolled her eyes at him and led them into the restaurant. They sat in a booth and waited for a waiter or waitress. They sat in silence for a moment. Laurel had her hands placed on the table. Barry looked down at them and noticed her bruised knuckles, he reached over and picked up one of her hands and grazed over her knuckles with his thumb. His touch caused a jolt of electricity to shot up Laurel’s arm. She looked at him in surprise.

            “What happened to your knuckles?’ he asked softly.

            “Training session with Nyssa. She had me punch a plank of wood again and again”,

            “What on earth for?” he asked curiously.

            “No clue. The League’s training is out of this world”, she answered with a soft chuckle. Barry looked down again and rubbed him thumb over her knuckles again. Laurel felt another jolt at his actions as she looked down at their intertwined hands. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze. She saw him staring at her intently, her breath caught at his intense gaze. He looked as though he was going to say something but he closed his mouth and simply continued to stare at her.

            “What can I get for you two love birds?’ the waitress asked, breaking the spell between them. Laurel pulled her hand away and turned her attention to the waitress. Barry looked down embarrassingly as he felt his cheeks burn.

            “Uh, I will have a philly cheese steak with fries and a coke”, Laurel answered, fighting off her embarrassment.

            “I will have what she’s having but five times it”, Barry said avoiding the eyes of both women. The waitress looked at him strangely and took his order and left the pair to their own devices. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long moment. Both feeling tense and uneasy. Which came as a surprise to Laurel. This was the first time that she had felt that way around her friend. Barry was someone who was easy to be around for her. Even when her feelings for him began to grow. Feelings that she tried to shove away and bury.

            Laurel sighed in aggravation, tired of the stifling silence, she decided to break it, “so, how are things in Central City?’

            He brightened at that, thankful for the end of the uncomfortable moment, “things are good I suppose. We haven’t had any big bads. How about you?”

            She smiled bitterly, “there’s someone parading around in white, mocking the name of the Canary. She’s vile and evil. She says she won’t stop until she’s destroyed the Black Canary’s life. The Black canary has no clue where she is or when she will strike”,

            Barry looked at her with sympathetic eyes as he stared into hers, “you’ll stop her”,

            “Let’s hope so. She doesn’t know who the Black Canary is but she’s smart. She’ll find out, and when she does there’s no telling what hell she will bring down on those in my life” she said softly.

            That was when Barry could see that she was terrified. It was written in her face. He reached and grabbed her hand in his, this time for comfort, “you’re not alone in this. The people in your life are willing to fight beside you,”

            She smiled softly at his words and was going to reply when their food arrived. Once again, Laurel pulled her hand away at the arrival of the waitress. It took some time for all the food to come due to Barry’s order. They didn’t talk to each other as the train of food came in. Once they were alone again, they simply ate in silence. Laurel looked over to Barry, seeing him pack away the food in a way that was comical. She laughed at him. Barry looked up from his plate and gave her a look of confusion, “what?” he asked with his mouth full.

            Laurel laughed even harder at him and shook her head. Barry swallowed his mouth full and smiled, happy that she seemed to have lightened up from her dark mood. He was smiling at her in a goofy fashion that she thought was adorable. “You’re adorable, Mr. Allen”, she said with a smile.

            “All part of my nerdy charm”, he said, getting another laugh from Laurel. After that, the atmosphere between them eased and they fell into easy conversation as they continued to eat. They exchanged stories about things they did in the city as well as things with their respective teams. Barry’s about the JLA and Laurel’s about the BoP. One story told in particular, was hoe Laurel and the others had to go on a rescue mission save Super Boy from the clutches of Lex Luther.

            “On this mission, we had Lady Shiva with us and she was incredible, perhaps the best fighter I’ve ever seen. She dispatched of so many guys with such ease,” Laurel said in between bites. “She offered to take over my training. Nyssa will be taking over the League of Assassins soon and I’m going to need a new trainer”,

            Barry looked at her in confusion, “do you really need any more training? You’re a great fighter”,

            “I need to get better, Barry. Shiva is only one example of how there are people out there who are leagues ahead of me. There’s so much I can learn from her. You’re still pushing the limits with your abilities. You’ve traveled through time, what more can you do?” Barry looked thoughtful at her words, mulling it over in his head. After a moment, his face broke out into a huge grin suddenly. Laurel smiled back at him tilting her head at him slightly, “what?”

            “All this talk about training reminded me of that time you decided to give me a fighting lesson. You quickly became aggravated with me because I couldn’t get my stance right. You looked so miffed that I thought you were going to punch me”, Barry said still grinning.

            Laurel rolled her eyes at the memory, “that was one of the longest hours of my life. What made it worse was that you were doing it on purpose. You’re one of the first people to purposely piss me off”,

            Barry’s demeanor suddenly changed. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her as he did before the arrival of the waitress, causing Laurel to sit up straighter and her eyes to widen, “I did that because I think you look stunning when you’re angry. Whenever you get really passionate about something or mad, you become radiant”, he said honestly.

            Laurel didn’t know what to say to that and felt her cheeks burn at his words. She look down at her plate in embarrassment to see that she had eaten all of her meal. Barry noticed her blush and was glad that the tables had turned, she was the one blushing out of the two. During the course of the meal, he decided that he was going to let her know how he felt and wasn’t going to let this charade of pretending that she was just a friend to him. He did that with Iris and she ended up with another guy. He wasn’t going to make that mistake here.

            “It’s getting late, we should get going, Counselor,” he said softly, referring to her job. Laurel nodded in agreement. They split the bill and left the restaurant. As they walked the streets towards Laurel’s home, they didn’t speak, both lost in their thoughts. Occasionally, Barry threw a glance her way, one that she refused to meet. They still did not speak as they reached her apartment or even when they walked up to Laurel’s apartment.

            When they reached her door, Laurel turned to bid him goodnight she was about to open the door but stopped seeing Barry’s demeanor. She looked at him curiously as he stared at her strangely. She was unaware of the war going on inside Barry. He was debating with himself whether or not he should make his feelings known now. “Barry?’ she said softly. He met her green eyes and felt like he could get lost in them. He glanced at her lips for a moment before meeting her gaze again. He took a deep breath and made his move. He closed the space between them in the blink of an eye before his courage left him and kissed her softly on the lips, taking her by surprise.

            Her lips felt soft and warm to Barry, however, he pulled slowly after a short moment. They starred deeply in each other’s eyes, then Laurel pulled him in by the head for a deeper kiss. He immediately returned it, pushing her into the apartment door. The kiss became more passionate as Barry pushed his tongue into Laurel’s mouth. She moaned at the feeling and tangled her fingers into Barry’s hair. The kiss lasted for minutes until the need for air became unbearable to ignore. Barry broke it and began to kiss and suckle Laurel on her neck, causing her to gasp as she lolled her head to the side to give him more access. Her eyes closed slowly at the sensation. Just as he was getting started, the door suddenly opened and they tumbled into the apartment and onto the floor. Barry fell on top of Laurel and they looked at each other for a second, their expressions of bewilderment matching the other. Barry noted that her cheeks were rosy and that her lips were swollen. That gave him a swell of pride.

            They the clearing of a throat and both looked up to see Laurel’s roommate, Helena Bertinelli standing above them with a smirk on her face. Seeing her friend, Laurel immediately pushed Barry off her and got to her feet and Barry followed suit, “Helena, hi”, she said embarrassingly, her face burning and eyes on the other’s woman feet. Barry simply avoided the eye contact of both women, fighting the urge to make a run for it.

            Helena’s smirk turned into a lopsided smile (Like the one she did in the interrogation room). “I heard this strange sound on the door and opened it to see what it was. Imagine my surprise when you two come spilling in”, her eyes shifted between both superheroes, finding so much amusement in their predicament. They were both standing so awkwardly, doing their best to avoid her gaze, “sorry you interrupted your little make out session”, she said.

            Unable to stand it any longer, Barry spoke up, “it’s fine. I will call you tomorrow, Laurel”, he said before making a run for it, leaving Laurel alone with Huntress. Laurel went and closed the door behind Barry and made her way to her bedroom, avoiding looking at Helena as she passed her. She could hear Helena’s footsteps behind her as she followed her.

            “You have a hickey forming on your neck, you know”, Helena called to her, Laurel blushed even harder at her words. She made to the living room when she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the smirking Italian, “so I take it your date went well?” she asked teasingly.

            Laurel looked down, avoiding her gaze once again, “it wasn’t a date”, she mumbled.

            “That thing on your neck says differently”, Helena shot back. At her words, Laurel turned on her heel and went to her room.

            “Goodnight, Helena”, she said as she entered her bedroom. She could hear Helena’s laughter and next words through the wall.

            “You know I’m telling everyone about this”,


End file.
